Maron
Not to be confused with Krillin's daughter, Marron. |Race= Human |Gender = Female |FamConnect= Krillin (ex-boyfriend) Mack (ex-boyfriend) Tommie (ex-boyfriend) }} Maron is a Human character who first appears in the anime-only Garlic Jr. Saga as Krillin's girlfriend. She is shown as a very promiscuous girl, but Krillin takes a very firm liking towards her. Overview Personality and Appearance Maron is shown to be very beautiful, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. In fact, in "Call for Restoration", Korin has trouble trying to read her mind to know her moves during a card game, explaining to Yajirobe: "I've seen party balloons with more on their mind". Maron is characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat and a bimbo, as she is shown using her good looks to achieve what she wants. She also tends to have a snotty attitude, which is made evident when she refers to Chi-Chi and Bulma as "old ladies". She also has a habit of flirting with other guys while she was dating Krillin, as seen when she makes a flirty comment about Yamcha; although she does show a firm care for Krillin. Despite these characteristics, Master Roshi takes a firm liking toward Maron, for "obvious" reasons - her more curved shape and her scanty clothing (that along with her blissful ignorance to his perversion). She is very similar in appearance to Bulma, in both hair and body shape. She is commonly seen wearing a bright red dress with low-cut straps, white cuff socks, and white gym shoes. She also wears a yellow bathing suit for swimming, which is very small (which results in some fan service). History Maron is first revealed as the girlfriend of Krillin in the Garlic Jr. Saga. She is at Kame House when the Black Water Mist infects the population, and is attacked by an infected Master Roshi, whom she smashes on the head with a lawn chair. The only reason she and Krillin did not end up being infected by the Black Water Mist, is because they were kissing in the ocean just as the Black Water Mist's primary wave had arrived at the Kame House. Before going on Kami's Lookout to battle Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys, Krillin leaves Maron at Korin Tower for her safety. There, she meets Korin and Yajirobe. She notably convinces them to cook for her, and plays poker with them. After Garlic Jr. is defeated, Krillin breaks up with Maron, believing that she is too good for him. However, she reveals that she would have agreed to marry him if he had asked, but by the time Krillin has already reconsidered his decision, she is picked up by a buff man in a sports car, who drives her giddy with delight solely for offering her ice cream. Maron goes off and is not seen again until she re-appears in the Androids Saga looking for Krillin, who is off battling the Androids. She states that he was the only boyfriend she ever loved. During her stay, she learns from Master Roshi the events of the Red Ribbon Army war, Goku's involvement, as well as Goku fighting against Dr. Gero's androids due to the latter wanting revenge against Goku for his role in the Red Ribbon Army's collapse. However, when she asks who will protect her from all the monsters, Roshi and Oolong simply laugh at her. After waiting for him to return, she gets bored and leaves with a bunch of other admirers, never to be seen again.Dragon Ball Z episode 137, "Last Ditch Effort" Although not seen, Maron is last referenced in the Majin Buu Saga. While going to see Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance, Krillin asks Master Roshi who he would hypothetically fuse with, Roshi responds that he would like to fuse with Maron, to which Krillin jokingly replies at this with: "Bald and Beautiful! So Deadly!". Power Although she is unremarkable compared to the Z Fighters, it is implied that she is at least stronger than the average human being; having once lifted a lawn chair and tried to beat up a Black Water Mist-infected Master Roshi with it in self-defense without much effort. Video game appearances Maron appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. She can be seen hanging around Kame House looking for Krillin. If scanned with the scouter, her database entry comically displays "Scouter analysis cannot detect any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning?". Voice Actresses *'Japanese Dub': Yūko Kobayashi *'Ocean Group Dub': Cathy Weseluck *'FUNimation Dub': Daphne Gere (Original); Leah Clark (Remastered) *'Latin American Dub': Cristina Hernandez Trivia *Maron resembles Bulma. Bulma even has a similar hairstyle during the Cell Saga. She also resembles Bulma's daughter, Bulla in both looks and hairstyle, and as well was similar traits, like shopping. *Maron shares her name with Krillin's daughter, who was introduced later in the manga, with only a minor spelling difference. The manga writer Akira Toriyama stated, however, he did not name Marron after his old flame. Since Marron, like Krillin, means "chestnut," it is likely that this is a case of the same pun being used by both Toriyama and the anime filler. *Despite being told about Goku, Maron never actually met him. Though in Krillin's fantasy about marrying Maron, Goku was seen congratulating Krillin as they head off on their honeymoon. She confuses him with his son, Gohan, and almost forgot about him at one point. *In one of Future Trunks' flashbacks, there is a woman that looks identical to her in the background, but this is most likely a simple coincidence. *In the episodes, "Battle in Kami's Lookout" and "Fight with Piccolo", FUNimation incorrectly credits Maron's voice actress, Leah Clark, as "Maron Clark." Gallery References es:Maron